


Prompts for Stuck With You

by OQArrowFeather



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 09:51:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14017647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OQArrowFeather/pseuds/OQArrowFeather
Summary: Collection of requested prompts based on 'Stuck With You'. Written for 2018 OQ Prompt Party. Enjoy!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "Robin asks Regina out off the clock"

It’s a Friday afternoon, only 3 short days after his little office escapade with his boss, and Robin has never been happier. Sure, Regina still continuously demands silly things of him, but the demands more often than not involve him ending up in her office for some inane demand.

 

First she needs a pen, which he bows and presents to her, making her roll her eyes and smirk at him. He could swear he hears her mutter under her breath, _pen thief to pen king, hm?_ and it makes him smile. It seems he had earned quite the reputation at the office, if with no one other than his boss. She was the only one he cared about at the firm anyways. The only one he actually wanted to impress, in more ways than one.

 

Her yelling seemed to cease a bit, demands lessening so that they only required him to bring things to her rather than running copies in a small room alone. He figured her logic was that this way, she got to see him. Taking this as nothing but a good sign, Robin responded to each of her demands by giving her the desired object, and sticking a flirty post it note (the ones which he had been working on for weeks beforehand) right in front of her on her desk. He would watch as she picked them up, her bright red lips curling into a smile as she shook her head in amusement at the comments.

 

_“Getting called into your office is always an adventure on which I’m more than happy to embark.”_

 

_“Your dark eyes shine when you smile, you know.”_

 

_“Remember when I touched your ass? ;)”_

 

He figured she would toss them out to avoid the possible embarrassment of any other workers seeing them, but he could swear he caught her sticking them in her bottom desk drawer for safe keeping.

 

The day was finally over when the clock struck 5 and workers began to exit the building. Robin took his time packing up, slowly sorting papers into files to shove into his briefcase and rearranging the nice new pen bouquet on his desk (He had gone out Tuesday night and bought a whole new set of pens for Regina. And himself. But mostly Regina).

 

Clearing his throat, he popped his head into her office, biting his lip as he saw her head down, clearly focused on doing something. He wondered if she had chosen to stay after hours for a reason, or whether work was keeping her too busy to leave on time. Cautiously knocking on the wooden doorway, he saw her head shoot up, hand quickly covering whatever she had been working on.

 

“Locksley!” Her face was red with embarrassment and he had no idea why. Her mouth was slightly agape, as if she had just been caught doing something bad.

 

“Ms Mills? Is something wrong?” He asked, raising a brow as he slowly stepped into her office.

 

“No, no… nothing.” She responded, hands still clutched over something on her desk. It seemed like she was hiding a piece of paper from him, but he couldn’t be sure. She was doing a good job of hiding whatever it was.

 

“What have you got there?”

 

“Nothing.” She repeated again, incredibly unconvincingly.

 

“Can I see?”

 

“No…” She squeaked, swallowing thickly. This was like a child’s game. He felt like they were two five year olds, fighting over who ate the last brownie.

 

Robin laughed softly at her squeaky voice, moving closer so he could gently pry her hands off of whatever she was hiding. She was reluctant at first, eyes glued to his own as she worried her bottom lip between her teeth. After another moment of intense eye contact, Regina must have realized she was never going to win the fight ant gave up, moving her hands away and into her lap, rubbing them together nervously.

 

It was a light blue sticky note, words scribbled over it in her perfect loopy handwriting. He took it in his hands and began to read it aloud, ignoring how red Regina’s face was at his action. She was clearly incredibly embarrassed by the poem she had written down.

 

_Roses are red,_

_Violets are blue._

_I told you to ask me out,_

_So why haven’t you?_

 

He stared at the note, his heart pounding. This was meant for him, wasn’t it? Slowly, his eyes shifted from the note in his hand up to meet her eyes. She looked adorable. Shying into her seat, hands wringing themselves in her lap, ankles crossed… She looked like she had just done something bad and she knew it. It was a look he had never seen on her before. The events of the past three days had truly changed their interactions in the office.

 

“Regina… were you actually going to give this to me?”

 

“No.” She replied, a bit too soon. After a beat, she sighed and stood up, slowly coming back to her usual overly confident self. “Yes. I was going to leave it on your desk for you to see on Monday.” Regina stated, walking around her desk to where he stood, ripping the note from his hand. “But now that you’ve seen it, I suppose it wouldn’t do much good to leave it there, would it?” She sassed, Robin shaking his head in amusement.

 

“You lack patience, your Majesty.” He spoke, trying his best to maintain his noble demeanor around her, but it was so hard when she looked like… well, like Regina. And god, he couldn’t get the memory out of his head of what it was like to taste her… to touch her… to nearly have her on the desk…

 

He cleared his throat, shaking his head to rid of the inappropriate thought and focused back on the woman before him.

 

“Well, Ms Mills, I had planned to do this on Monday, after given the weekend to think of the perfect way to ask out a regal woman such as yourself, but if you’re so impatient, I suppose I’ll ask you now.” He responded, reaching for her hand that didn’t still hold the poem in it.

 

“Regina… will you go out with me? On a date? I’d like to court you properly. Take you to a fancy restaurant, perhaps, buy you flowers, and share a kiss at the end of the night after having walked you home. How does that sound?”

 

“Hmm… well I do hope that after our little lockdown mishap the other day that perhaps we’ll share more than a kiss at the end of the night…” Regina spoke boldly, moving closer as she peeked at him from under her eyelashes.

 

Robin smirked as he slowly wound an arm around her waist, tugging her closer. Their lips were only an inch apart and he whispered softly against them, “a simple please would suffice…”

 

“Please.” She said, leaning closer to try and encourage his lips to meet hers.

 

Robin stepped closer, their bodies pressed close together once again. Memories of Tuesday flooded into his mind, of how he almost took her on the desk. And how much he wanted to… she was truly something else. He leaned in closer, about to kiss her plump lips when he caught sight of the post it in her hand, and something clicked in his brain.

 

“You stole a post it note from me. Mine are light blue. Yours are yellow.” He said, pulling away from her embrace without warning and pointing to her stack of unused post it notes on the corner of her desk.

 

Regina pulled back in surprise, a bit shocked at the lack of kiss she thought she was going to get, but at his statement she only smirked, turning the poem she had written around to show him that the other side of the post it read, “ _I miss the taste of your lips. Is that wrong? Oops._ ” Well yes, he definitely wrote that.

 

“You can’t steal something that’s been given to you.” She remarked, clearly unable to stop the smirk from playing on her gorgeous lips. God, she was absolutely irresistible when she was being all sexy like that.

 

Now he couldn’t resist, crashing his lips to hers hard. Fuck, it was everything. He didn’t know what he was missing until he got a taste of it. His tongue slipped past her lips, tangling gently with her own (which was just as insistent as his). If he kept going, he was never going to stop.

 

Reluctantly, he pulled away, hearing her groan a bit. “Patience, my darling. If we do that now, we won’t have that to look forward to after our date, will we?”

 

Regina stole one, two, three more pecks from his lips before finally pulling back. “For once, you’re right about something Locksley. Though I’d much rather finish what we started on that desk... “ She said, motioning over to her desk with her chin.

 

Robin gave her side a quick squeeze and backed up a bit, knowing he had to leave before he got sucked in by her entrancing self again. “I’ll call you tomorrow to set up a date and time. I promise. Just give me time to think of something perfect, okay?”

 

Regina nodded in agreement, leaning in for one final kiss of the night. “I can’t wait.” She said honestly, a big smile on her lips. “Goodnight, Robin. Enjoy your evening.”

 

Robin smiled, heading out of her office with multiple glances and waves in her direction. He misses her gorgeous self when he has weekends off, even more so now that he has had more of her than just what his imagination will let him.

 

* * *

 

The next evening comes quick for Robin, and he finally has an idea of the perfect date. The perfect way to formally ask out his boss, the Queen, Ms. Regina Mills.

 

Her phone rings a few times before she finally answers. “Hello?”

 

“Hello, Ms. Mills… may I call you Regina now? Since I’m about to ask you out?”

 

He hears a childlike giggle on the other end of the line. It was so uncharacteristic of her but god, did he love the sound of it. “Yes, Robin, Regina is fine.”

 

“Well then, Regina. I would like to ask you to dinner with me on Tuesday night, at La Bella Noche. Wear your most beautiful dress, and I’ll pick you up at 7:00 with a rose. Text me your address, okay?”

 

There was silence on the end of the line and for a moment, he thought he might have screwed something up. But then he heard a soft sigh, and it was clear she was just taking a moment. He could hear the smile evident in her voice through the next words she spoke.

 

“Yes, Robin. That sounds absolutely perfect, I cannot wait.”

 

“Well, until then. Or... until Monday, I suppose, when I see you at work.” He chuckled softly into the phone.

 

“Yes,” she laughed in agreement, “until Monday. When I no doubt call you into my office for stealing again.” She teased, making Robin laugh on his end of the call.

 

“Enjoy your evening, Regina.” He said his laughter subsiding from her (albeit true) joke.

 

“Goodnight, Robin. I’ll see you Monday.”

 

“See you Monday.” Robin hung up the phone, the smile on his face never dying as he flirted back and forth with her over text for a bit before bed, receiving her address in the process. He bid her goodnight once more, and headed off to bed, the thought of their date playing out in his mind as he fell asleep. He could hardly wait.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Robin and Regina get flirty at work again.
> 
> Note: This takes place after their date. I will be writing the actual date, I promise. It'll be the next chapter in here once I get around to finishing it!

The date had gone absolutely spectacularly, the two of them having engaging conversations and sharing flirtatious looks throughout the entire night. Truly, nothing made Robin happier. He hadn’t been this pleased with how a date went in a long while. Sure, it was probably because he was never as interested in a woman as he was in Regina, but it seemed that she was equally as interested, which made the night more fun. The date had concluded with an innocent kiss, a not so innocent kiss, and then some frisky touches over the clothes before she had invited him in for ‘coffee’, which he graciously accepted. Truthfully, the word coffee had never been mentioned again once they got inside her apartment. 

 

The events of the night kept replaying in his head once he got to work the next morning, and all he could think about was the little noises she made, the soft kisses she gave, and the rough way she touched him. She sure knew exactly what she was doing. There was no possible way a woman like that could be real, or even mildly interested in him, let alone willing to go on another date. So when he heard that same sexy voice call him out of his reverie, he thought it was a dream at first.

 

“Locksley?” She called, her voice slightly sing-songy. She had to keep her cool at the office, Robin knew, which is why they had decided to continue to address each other by last name at work. 

 

Upon being called, Robin pushed out of his chair and got up to go speak with her and see what she wanted. He made his way to her doorway, taking a moment to just admire her. She wore the same black pencil skirt he adored so much, and her button down blouse of the day was a royal purple color. He never would have thought she would look so regal in purple, but alas, here she was. 

 

The best part about it all, though, was that she had on her glasses. Thick black frames covered her face, and he had never found glasses so sexy on anyone. He gulped to himself at the sight of her, watching as she focused so intently on her computer screen, and then took another step into her office. 

 

“Yes, Ms. Mills?” He questioned, biting his lower lip slightly as he watched her turn away from the computer and pull her glasses off, putting one of the glasses ends into her mouth in thought. She ran her eyes up and down his body for a moment or two, and at first Robin was worried that he had done something wrong. Did he forget a tie? Did he not tuck his shirt in? He glanced down just to check, but everything was in place. “What’s wrong?”

 

“Turn around.” She demanded kindly, pulling her glasses out of her mouth to make a little spinning motion with them, showing him she wanted him to turn. 

 

He did as she asked, completely confused as to what she was trying to get him to do. He turned in a slow circle and then faced her once again, brow raised. “Like that?”

 

Regina smirked in response, setting her glasses down on her desk as she leaned over it a bit, giving him a wink. “I didn’t need anything in particular, just wanted to look at your handsome self.” 

 

Robin didn’t think he’d ever get used to being so privileged as to see this side of his boss. The Regina he knew 2 weeks ago would never have been this boldly flirty with him, but he wasn’t complaining about her new personality at all.

 

“You called me into your office in the middle of a work day so that you could check me out?” He questioned, honestly a bit amused with the whole scenario. 

 

“Yep.” Regina answered shortly, turning to put her glasses back on and look back at her computer screen. “Also, I’m sending you a document via email that needs to be faxed over to the firm in New York.” 

 

Robin laughed softly, walking closer to her and checking behind him to make sure no one was looking through the doorway before he leaned over the desk and planted a big wet kiss on her cheek. Regina squealed softly, a large smile forming on her lips at his action. 

 

“You make me so happy.” Robin whispered into her ear before he pulled back, giving her a genuine smile, which she returned, and then headed out of her office, teasingly giving his hips a little sway so she had something to watch as he left. 

 

He turned over his shoulder to look at her, and he could swear he caught a smirk on her lips. What a beauty she was. He could never get enough of her, truly. It was a bit shocking to him that one good date could make him want her this much so quickly, but it did. And now their flirty behavior in the middle of the work day was something Robin really had to watch out for. He knew she didn’t mind it, and neither did he, but a coworker might. 

 

He was back at his desk in an instant, glad his desk space was so close to her office. He found the email she had sent him, and immediately went to work with faxing it over where it needed to arrive. He was a good worker, despite being a bit distracted with the image of knowing what his boss looked like naked. It was hard to forget an image like that. 

 

“Miss Mills?” He called out, an hour having passed since their last brief interaction in her office. 

 

“Yes, Locksley?” She called back, no doubt wondering what the hell he, the assistant, could need from her, the boss. 

 

“I think there’s a bit of an issue with my computer… I can’t seem to open a new tab. Could you come take a look at it real quick?” He asked, hoping she would come over. 

 

He was lucky, the office had mainly cleared out during the lunch hour, and those who were still working at this time were a few desks away, giving him and the space around him a bit of privacy. 

 

Regina was quick to leave her office, Robin could hear the clicking of her heels against the ground as she finally arrived at his desk and came around to his side so she could get a closer look at his computer. 

 

“Robin, there’s nothing wrong with your computer, it’s opening up tabs just fine.” She stated in a tone that suggested she knew exactly the reason he called her over. 

 

Robin only smirked in return, looking up at Regina with a childishly innocent grin. “Oops. My mistake, then.” 

 

Regina rolled her eyes, but was unable to hide the smile on her lips. Honestly, what did she expect from him? Of course he knew how to work his computer. She shouldn’t have fallen for that, she knew better. But maybe subconsciously, she wanted to see him again for a brief moment, non work related. 

 

“Perhaps I just called you here so I could check you out.” He said, mimicking her words from earlier.

 

Regina laughed at that, a deep, sexy thing, and straightened up a bit, taking a cautious glance around before sitting on the corner of his desk. “Oh, did you, now? That kind of behavior is inappropriate for the office, you know.” She retorted, clearly amused by the whole situation.

 

“Perhaps so. But I can’t stop thinking about our date and how perfect it was. And then how it ended.” He gave her a not so subtle wink at that, loving that they were able to tease now.

 

A blush rose to Regina’s cheeks, and she looked down and played with her hands, clearly her thinking about the date now. Robin could only grin, loving that he could make an embarrassed mess out of his boss. 

 

“How would you like to go on a second date? Say… this weekend?” Regina asked, biting her lower lip with her teeth as she finally looked up to make eye contact with him once again.

 

It was hard to pay attention to her words when she was perched up on his desk like that, looking down at him with that gorgeous smile of hers. But Robin certainly heard her words, and was more than thrilled at the prospect of another date with her. He could hardly wait to see her in that way again. 

 

“That sounds absolutely lovely.” He admitted honestly, a happy smile on his dimpled cheeks as he leaned in, giving her a quick peck on the lips. He was lucky that there were no coworkers in the immediate area, and that he could kiss his boss whenever he pleased at the moment. 

 

“Good.” She returned the small peck with one of her own as she got off his desk, making her way back to her office, swaying her hips to tease him just as he had done a few hours earlier. She looked over her shoulder at him with a smirk, and said, “now get back to work, Locksley.” 

 

Robin couldn’t help but grin and shake his head in amusement at her words. Flirty to serious, just like that.  What a woman she was. And what a lucky man he was. Getting back to work, Robin found that the smile on his face didn’t disappear at all that day. And he couldn’t be happier about that. 


End file.
